Doze/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is DOZE. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Kid Potato sleeping on top of the Butcher--from Meat My Dad) (Clip 2: Scoops and Violet leaning against each other while sleeping) (Clip 3: The Birthday Girl sleeping against Becky's house-- from Slumber Party Pooper) (Clip 4: Tobey sleeping in a hammock carried by one of his robots-- from Robo-Camping) (Phil buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Phil! Phil: Uh, I think doze means to dangle from a robot? Like Tobey was doing in that last clip? Beau Handsome: Nope. Anyone else? (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Okay, give it a shot Emily! Emily: Doze means to nap or sleep. Kind of like you're doing now. (Beau has his eyes shut and is snoring. A cane pokes him from his left, waking him up.) Beau Handsome: Huh? Huh-- sorry, can you define doze for me again? Emily: It means to nap or sleep. Beau Handsome: (looking worn out) That's correct. Phil: Are you okay? Beau Handsome: I've never been better! I don't know why I stayed up all night knitting these earmuffs... they're way too big for my cat! Anyway, congratulations, Emily! You are today's winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl waterbed! (The curtain opens, revealing Huggy sleeping on the waterbed while the audience claps. Another cane comes from offstage and pokes him. He jumps up and falls back onto the bed, and the antenna on his helmet punctures the matress. It springs a huge leak, and Huggy flies in the air under a waterspout .) Beau Handsome: (yawns) That's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on... the bonus round! Emily, you correctly defined the word doze. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: I sure am! Beau Handsome: Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for doze. (Picture 1: Mr. Big holding a squishy bunny from behind his desk) (Picture 2: TJ doing stand-up-- from Who is Ms. Question?) (Picture 3: Ms. Heaslip sleeping on the beach-- from Nocan the Contrarian (episode)) Beau Handsome: Give it a shot, Emily. Emily: I'm gonna go with number three. Violet's mom is dozing at the beach. Beau Handsome: That's correct! Emily, you're our bonus round winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau (offscreen): 'An official WordGirl gigantic hair dryer! ''(The curtain goes up and Huggy is wringing out his helmet. The cane appears, and pushes the on switch of the hair dryer, blowing Huggy off stage. ) '''Beau Handsome: Well, that's our show. See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes